


Postcards From Mexico

by devovitsuasartes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovitsuasartes/pseuds/devovitsuasartes
Summary: Everyone likes getting postcards.





	

** **

**FUCK YOU. I wanted to put that in writing. Fuck you for doing this to me again, you fuck. I hate you.**

* * *

 

**I'm fucking drunk. Used your fucking guilt money to buy myself a gun. Going to fucking kill myself. How you like that? Going to put a fucking bullet in my head that Ian Gallagher bought.**

* * *

 

**I didn't kill myself.**

**\- M**

* * *

 

**I just had a three-way and both of the guys had bigger dicks than you.**

**\- M**

* * *

 

**I have a boyfriend now. One of the guys from the three-way. Pretty sure I'm in love with him. Glad you left me at the border or I'd still be stuck with your limp lithium dick.**

**\- M**

* * *

**Here's some cash. It's not everything I owe you but I'm working on getting the rest.**

**\- M**

* * *

 

**Here's the rest. We're square.**

**\- M**

* * *

 

**I still think about you all the time. I hate it. It's worse than prison cause this place is so fucking beautiful and I know you'd love it here.**

**\- Mickey**

* * *

 

**It better have been fucking worth it. You'd better be doing OK. I wish I knew what was going on with you.**

**\- Mickey**

* * *

 

**I got shot again. Hurts like a motherfucker.**

**\- Mickey**

* * *

 

** **

**Can't take not knowing if you're OK any more. This is my number. Fucking call me.**

**\- Mickey**

* * *

 

**See you at the airport.**

**\- I**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the story behind Mickey's "I got shot again" postcard here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8896993


End file.
